


Bath Time

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Communal Grooming, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Minerva helps Pomona clean up at the end of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "bath" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

Pomona sighs, melting beneath Minerva's hands in her hair and into the cheerful pink suds that fill the tub. She tips her head into Minerva's touch and murmurs her appreciation for the ministrations, eyes fluttering closed.

"A witch of your talent," Minerva says, trying to sound stern and almost accomplishing it, "really ought to be better able to keep herself clean, you know."

Pomona laughs like a breeze through the forest, craning her neck to twinkle her eyes up at Minerva. Smiling, she asks, "Whyever would I want to keep clean when you make getting clean so much more fun?"


End file.
